El alcohol es más apropiado para una boda
by poeftme
Summary: Puede que a Sougo no le vaya la bebida, y también puede que Kagura sea una experta bebedora.


**El alcohol es más apropiado para una boda**  
 _Okikagu_  
[...]

Es que debieron de advertirle, cualquier cosa podría haber servido, porque ¿qué iba a saber él que la China era buena para más cosas que para la pelea? Y quizá nunca debió competir con ella con alcohol de por medio, y que mejor lo lleven con un médico porque la cabeza se le partía a la mitad y veía como el culo, si hasta juraba ver tres Hijikatas, y si no le frenaban los mataba a todos juntos.

—¿Quién iba a decir que Souchiro era tan malo con la bebida? —le picó el bastardo de permanente. Y era capaz de sacar su espada y cortarle el cuello en mil rebanadas allí mismo, porque no soportaba su voz.

—Cierra el pico, Yorozuya —replicó el bastardo (que ojalá le partiera un rayo) de su vice comandante—. Qué sabía él sobre que tu cría era experta en tomarse hasta el agua de los charcos.

—Ya, ya, cálmense —su comandante, como siempre, siendo la voz de la razón—. Que alguno lo lleve a su habitación.

Entre tanto griterío quién iba a oírle, nadie. Para su mala suerte sólo le oyó la inmigrante ilegal que trabaja junto al cuatro ojos, pues los demás estaban cada uno en su bola. Se le acercó con una sonrisa, esa típica de la Yorozuya, la misma que anticipaba que algo malo iban a hacer. Y por primera vez en su vida temió lo que le fuera a suceder.

—Así que la nena no sabe beber —le burló. La vio acomodarse frente a él, con total calma, como si tuviese todas las libertades de hacer aquello.

—Cierra la boca, cerda —refutó. Estaba perdiendo los estribos y hasta la consciencia, pero no creía tener las fuerzas como para pelear con ella, y si acaso lo hacía seguramente era en una competencia sobre vomitar. Porque se estaba muriendo.

Kagura lo vio más sumiso que nunca, y pensó que alguien tuvo que haberle dicho que el alcohol obraba así de bien en él. Y que no olvidaría nunca ese detalle. También, podría jugar un poco con la situación.

—¿Quieres ir a la cama? —preguntó, con todos los imbéciles casi muertos sobre las mesas no le importaba mucho usar el doble sentido con él, allí y ahora. Además, el pudor no lo había tenido nunca ¿por qué empezaría a tenerlo ese día?

Okita se sobresaltó por aquello y, a pesar de sus intentos, no pudo ocultarlo.

—¿No quieres? —preguntó ahora, transformando su voz, recordando las cintas porno de Gintoki y cómo hablaban las chicas allí. Quiso reír al ver al oficial escandalizado como estaba.

El chico no supo dar crédito a lo que veía, ¿el alcohol estaba vencido? Porque no entendía por qué aquella bastarda actuaba así. Pero le daba repelús.

—Te ves bien, Sádico —dijo ella, sonriéndole—. Así, sumiso.

Él no supo si tomarlo o no como un elogio. Pero, de todos modos, no podía articular negativas en contra de la bastarda que estaba abusando de su momentánea debilidad.

—Vamos a la cama —sentenció. A esas alturas ya se había cansado de jugar con él, además, siendo quien era, el efecto le pasaría en cualquier momento. Ya le conocía bien, y no quería arriesgarse a nada extraño, con toda le gente allí.

—Eso es acoso sexual, bastarda —se quejó, como un niñito. A Kagura le provocó una risa casi maternal, y le dio asco su propia reacción. Por ello cambió la delicada forma en que lo estaba tomando para llevarlo a que durmiera de una maldita vez. Había comenzado a ponerse insoportable, la Yato ya no le veía lo beneficioso a que el chico tomara alcohol.

—Ya me divertí demasiado contigo hoy —informó. Sin que el chico lo deseara, ella terminó arrastrándolo hacia su habitación en el cuartel.

[...]

El alcohol se había disipado lo suficiente como para que fuese consciente de su entorno, de manera más lógica. Se incorporó en el futón, y se tomó su tiempo para que el mareo se fuera, cuando por fin lo hizo, alcanzó a ver a la Yato, a punto de irse.

—¿Qué demonios haces, China?

—Irme —respondió desde la puerta, sin voltearse. Ni un poco sorprendida de la repentina lucidez del chico.

—¿No vamos a tener sexo? —inquirió, después de tanta insinuación algo caliente estaba. Y, si no estaba equivocado, lo sucedido en el comedor del cuartel no fue un sueño. Porque él no soñaría con la bastarda aquella jamás.

—Así que para esto sí te recuperas rápido —comentó sardónica, todavía desde el umbral. Aunque no era nada nuevo, le pareció gracioso el hecho de que su libido le ganase al propio alcohol.

—Demonios China, fue nuestra jodida boda ¿no podemos tener algo de diversión? —formuló, ahora sí, lo suficientemente consciente para usar, él también, el doble sentido.

Cuando se volteó a verla lo supo, que no debió olvidar esa sonrisa que siempre advierte que algo va a salir _muy_ mal. Porque la bastarda de su ahora esposa era una sádica, igual que él. Y quizás por eso decidió casarse, a pesar de que nadie apostaba ni un centavo por ellos dos. Ni siquiera ellos mismos.

—Vete al demonio, cerda —gritó, la chica sólo seguía riéndose como tantas otras veces cuando se salía con la suya.

—Nos vemos en casa, Sádico —le dijo, ya a punto de irse. Okita reaccionó a aquello ¿por qué lo estaba dejando a él en el Shinsengumi, cuando ya vivían juntos?

—Ni muerto, llévame a casa —pidió, el tono monótono de cuando intentaba obtener algo, como un niño.

Pero eso con Kagura no servía.

—Te vas a vomitar todo, olvídalo —resolvió ella. Todavía se le podía ver el brillo de maldad en sus ojos, en verdad le gustaba torturarlo así. Y quizás Sougo más temprano que tarde terminaría siendo un masoquista.

—La que vomita eres tú —le recordó. Pero la joven ya se había ido. Okita pensó que volver a beber cerca de Kagura, definitivamente, no era opción, nunca más. Y que se las iba a cobrar por su noche de bodas, eso seguro.

* * *

 **|Notas de autor|**

 _Este es el intento número tres de esta historia, y todavía no me acaba de gustar el resultado._


End file.
